


Last Farewell

by HouseofTheBear



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Death, Episode 8x03 gutted me, F/M, Grief/Mourning, so did the act of love video, so i changed it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 20:13:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18667567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HouseofTheBear/pseuds/HouseofTheBear
Summary: We should be better at saying farewell by now.Daenery and Jorah say goodbye one last time.





	Last Farewell

**Author's Note:**

> Jorah's death gutted me. My chest _aches_ and my eyes hurt from all the tears I've shed. Then I watched the "Act of Love" video...and lost it all over again. Emilia reveals Daenerys loved Jorah, but realized it too late. UGH...WHY?!?! So I decided Jorah had to know.
> 
> I recommened listening to Enya's "The Sun in The Stream" while reading. I wrote this little drabble while listening to it...the mournful notes fit so well.
> 
> Cross post with tumblr: https://houseofthebear.tumblr.com/post/184570529706/enya-1992-the-celts-06-the-sun-in-the-stream

Daenerys lifts her eyes at long last from Jorah’s lifeless body to see him standing before her. She blinks, is it a dream? The weight of him is still heavy in her arms, and yet, there he stands...proud and strong. His face unblemished by the ravages of battle, his armour free of blood and grime. He appears younger, not unlike the day they first met, a time that feels so long ago, a world away.

A whisper fills her ears, _I always loved you_. His mouth does not move, but she hears his voice again, _Goodbye, Khaleesi._

“Goodbye, my Jorah,” she breathes, “My sweet, brave bear.” A heavy tear falls, then another, her throat tightening around the words she should have said sooner, but didn’t. “I love you.”

A small smile graces his lips, his eyes soft with affection. He dips his head in a short bow, then turns, walking into the swirling smoke. She watches until she sees him no more, her wavering gaze drops to his face.

“I love you,” she repeats, leaning down to press her lips to his cold, parted ones. A final farewell.


End file.
